Magic and Roses! Through his eyes!
by Morning-star999
Summary: The Oc/Grabiner story but with a twist -it's all though the viewpoint of Grabiner himself! Following after the game -Grabiner not only has to deal with new students and new teachers but his wife as well! Will she win her reluctant husband over? Or can he resist her charms? To top it all; it turns out something evil lurks deep within the academy and it's not as safe as it seems!
1. Chapter 1 -Letters

_Hello Friends!_

 _I decided to start a new magical Diary fan-fic! This time it follows Professor Hieronymous Grabiner rather than the 'Heroine' you play in the game!_

 _*please note this has nothing to do with my other magical diary fic and wont relate in anyway -in-fact I hope this to be better than that!*_

 _Please review and fave, and most importantly enjoy!_

 **Magic and Roses ~ Through his eyes ~Chapter one: Letters**

Professor Hieronymous Grabiner sighed. There was stilll two weeks before the sudents where back at the Academy but to his delight (and despair) he had finally completed all the work and preparations for the upcoming academic year. He brushed back his straggly long brown hair from his eyes and leaned back in the chair feeling his back ache from bending over his desk for so long. The evening was warm and the summer heat caused his dark robes to cling to his scrawny frame. Tomorrow entailed a new set of lessons for the half-a-dozen or so students that had stayed for summer school; something Hieronymous dreaded.

Summer classes normally contained students he considered as 'no hopers' –ones that their failed too many exams during the previous year or got into so much trouble it was either this or expulsion. There was the odd student that chose to stay behind or because they had no home to go to but this year there was only one kid who fit this bill and he avoided him at all costs anyway.

Hieronymous pushed the papers he was working on aside and opened a small draw on his desk, inside was a letter which he pulled out; a letter from his wife. The tiniest of smiles niggled at the side of his mouth before he opened it and read.

He had never intended to marry her; one of his own students no less, but it was his own fault. He was foolish enough to try and work with a monster; a Manus he had inherited, a blue genie like creature from the otherworld, tied to his family name; to the Grabiner's will. He was experimenting with it on school grounds, a spell he cast had backfired, knocking him out. His now wife found him in this state and stupidly tried to 'save' him. Only he didn't need saving and she broke the magic circle he had cast causing her to break the ward and become prey to the Manus. Luckily for her the headmistress professor Petunia Potsdam came up with the idea of marriage. If the girl was married to him for a year and a day the Manus couldn't devour her soul as she would be protected by his family name. Thus much to his dismay they got married that very day.

His eyes scanned her letter carefully, her writing was messy though it was clear it had taken her sometime to write it;

 _Dear Hieronymous Grabiner,_

 _How are your holidays going? Still working hard? Have you sorted all of next year's lessons yet?_

 _Honestly it has been pretty lonely here, without my friends…._

 _My brother Rob, just turned thirteen but doesn't look like he was given 'the choice' I was hoping he would so I could have another magical person in the family, that I could talk to, but sadly not. It's a shame he is a smart kid and I think he would have been great at 'Red' magic! Haha!_

 _Lately my family seem to forget I'm around, I guess they think I'm old enough to be doing my own thing I guess, I dunno, it kinda sucks._

 _At the start of the summer they wanted me to get a summer job, but that didn't seem like a good idea considering…._

 _I have been trying my hardest to keep up on my studies but it's hard considering I can't practice any magic or have anyone I can ask questions or talk to about it. I'm sure it must be this way for all wildseeds with non-magical families though…._

 _Anyway, thank you for your previous letter even if it was a little short!_

 _Best wishes_

 _Rose Applewood._

Rose was a good student despite everything and during the past few months before the summer holidays Hieronymous found himself warming up to her despite is best efforts to avoid it. When he had discovered that she was attracted to him at the end of the year; he was both confused and a little flattered. It never crossed his mind that someone would really think him sincerely attractive, and generally it's not something he gave a second thought about. In his mind he had an 'off switch' when it came to students and he saw them as nothing more than just that; students. Not potential dates, attractive or not. Even Though Rose was his temporary wife he hadn't considered that of her until then.

But yet over the summer he had found himself missing conversing with Rose, missing her bright smile and optimistic attitude to everything, those sparking blue-green eyes…He shook his head and sighed pushing those thoughts out of his head. No. she was still so young he should not think of such things.

He Picked up his quill and pulled a clean sheet of paper in front of him and began to write:

 _Mrs Rose Appelwood;_

 _Thank you again for another letter. I am doing well here and have finally finished all my preparations for the upcoming year of teaching._ –He failed to mention he was mildly disappointed with this as it meant he would have time on his hands that he didn't know what to do with.

 _Sadly I still have summer students to teach three days a week so I cannot truly relax._

 _If you find things are getting to awkward to deal with at home you could consider coming back early to Isis Academy. If you ask your parents they will feel inclined to do so, and they will return you as soon as you desire -it's the 'charm' of attending such a good school_ –He never liked to put anything about magic in his letters in case they happened to be read by her family.

 _This of course means you can catch up on your studies and ask myself or the other teachers any questions you may have about the skills you are learning. Remember this year you have a new professor for your second year –Professor Sandes who will be teaching you Science, English and maths, as Professor Potsdam only teaches first year students. Unfortunately for some, I am still required to teach History and Geography to the second year students._ –He hoped she would figure out it meant he was still going to be teaching her red and blue magic.

 _Kindest Regards_

 _H. Grabiner_

Once he had finished and sealed the letter he got up, not bothering to put on his wizard hat due to the heat, he took a slow walk out of his private chambers and down to the staff room to eat. It was late so he hoped that none of the other teachers where about. Hieronymous wasn't a fan of the new teacher Professor Potsdam had hired; Mr Garev Sandes –a young man, fresh from university, rather athletic looking with the cheery disposition of a young child. Hieronymous knew he would be a hit with the students; especially the girls, judging by how typically handsome he appeared. Hieronymous didn't think his 'can do' and flattering attitude was the right way to go about teaching students. Then there was also Mrs Diana Wolfsien, she taught third years and had been a staff member nearly as long as him. She was the kind sort that worried too often. She often looked very fragile and delicate like a doll, though her magic was top-notch. She generally avoided Hieronymous, which suited him just fine, there was nothing wrong with her per-say but her mousey attitude could be some-what hard for him to deal with. He often was told off by Potsdam for hurting her feelings especially when she first joined the academy. He never intended such things but it seemed the woman was easily upset by simplest things.

Luckily for him the staff room was empty and he was able to eat in piece. After doing so he mailed his letter before going back to his room to sleep. Wondering idly if Rose would in fact return early.


	2. Chapter 2 -Welcome back

Note: Boy trying to get into the head of Hieronymous is harder than you think! I want to keep him true to the game, however we will end up evolving as Rose keeps chipping away at his cold heart 3 whether he likes it or not! Anyway chapter 2!

Please fave/review etc etc 3

~MAGIC AND ROSES~ THROUGH HIS EYES ~

Chapter 2 -Welcome back!

The next week past swiftly Hieronymous received no reply from Rose but he was not surprised when she turned up at the academy gates that Saturday. It was early afternoon and he spotted her slowly lugging a very heavy looking suitcase slowly through the gate and up the grounds. He figured it would be impolite if he didn't go and help her so he swiftly walked down to greet her. As he boldly strolled up she apparently didn't notice, fixated on her bag, so she Jumped slightly when he first spoke.

"Good afternoon Miss Applewood." His voice was warm and soft. Rose blushed and looked up at him, her long wavy black hair covering most of her pale face, which she quickly tried to fix.

"Good…good afternoon Professor…" She huffed a little worn out from her task and the heat. Hieronymous gestured to her bag.

"If you like I will take your luggage to your room…" He gave a tiny polite smile as he spoke.

"Eh! Sure! Thanks…um what room am I in? still in the Horse hall dorms I assume?"

"Second year students do not change houses unless requested, so yes you are still in Horse hall. You are on the second floor above the first years, the rooms are much bigger you will find." He grabbed her bag and started up the pathway as he spoke, Rose in tow.

"So am I still rooming with Ellen and Virginia?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes I checked the dorm list yesterday in fact, you are in room 105…We can get your key as we pass the security room on the way." He had in fact checked the room listings several weeks ago soon as they was made, it seemed important he knew exactly where his wife would be sleeping when she returned. They walked up to the entrance of the dorm house in silence the summer heat bearing down making everything uncomfortable. After they obtained her dorm keys, Rose spoke up.

"It's so empty and quiet here…is it like this all summer?"

"It can be yes…especially at weekends, it's rather nice considering the rest of the year; generally there's never a moments peace with all the unruly students." The sides of his mouth twitched into an almost smile.

"heh, yeah, must be kinda boring though after a little while? With not many people to talk to…" She trailed of as if realising just who she was talking to; "Eh well in my opinion…" She added meekly.

He shook his head bemused.

"You of all people know how I loathe the chaos of the loud students…" He replied. She looked at him as if to say 'does that include me?'; "Least most of the time…there is the odd exceptions though…" He added swiftly. She laughed a little.

"Well I have been pretty much alone for most of my holiday and quite frankly it's been pretty dull; chaos is always more fun than dull!" She winked at him. He looked mildly amused.

"You are more of a social flower after all…"

"Only when the mood suits me!" She ginned as she spoke, there was almost a little spring of joy in her step, clearly coming back early was going to be best for her after all. By this point they had reached room 105. He put down her luggage and handed her the keys.

"Thank you…Hieronymous." She sounded a little hesitant when saying his name, unsure if it was ok or not. He merely nodded.

"You are most welcome. Well I must be off, I will leave you to get settled." He gave a small curt bow and turned to leave.

"Eh…Professor?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. "Are you free tomorrow? It's Sunday and I wanted to know if you wanted to erm, spend some time with me?" He looked at her mildly surprised; "You know, get lunch together in the cafeteria, catch up like friends and such?" She quickly added, fidgeting on the spot. He blinked and then sighed.

"That is acceptable, I suppose, I have no real plans, I will see you tomorrow then at 12 in the cafeteria. Good day then Miss Applewood." He turned again and moved swiftly away hiding the small smile that had appeared on his face. Her nervousness amused him, to see someone nervous because they liked him rather than feared him was an interesting and rare site indeed.

As he walked back towards his room he wondered if tomorrow would constitute as a 'date' something he would rather not have. However being it was on school grounds, and she declared it as 'catching up as friends' he figured it was fine and nothing for him to worry about in that regards.

The next day Hieronymous made sure to go down to the cafeteria early, carrying the latest book he had been reading. He sat down on the corner table after grabbing a light chicken salad; he didn't feel all that hungry but he had do get _something_. He got comfy whist waiting for Rose and ended up engrossed in his book once again. It was quite a while before he heard Rose approach and put down her plate of sandwiches and a drink.

"Hi, Hieronymous…" She said quietly as she sat down. He looked at her above his book with a mildly unimpressed look in his face.

"You took your time" he replied.

"I Overslept….sorry!" she blushed greatly and avoided his gaze.

"Not a habit you will keep once the school year starts I hope…" He replied with a stern tone.

"No Sir! I apparently just slept a lot better here than I did at home" she quickly looked at his book wanting to change the subject; "So what are you reading?"

He decided to let the matter drop and replied to her in great detail what the book he was reading was; '18th century magical quirks and discovery's' was interesting to him after all.

The conversation continued with various small talk for a while as they both slowly ate, the day was much cooler than the last so they decided to take a walk through the grounds after. The more they talked the more they both relaxed. Hieronymous surprisingly felt a lot calmer in her company and had even almost forgot that she was a student and was happy to treat her like the equal she was behaving as. Their enjoyment however was shattered when they caught one of the summer school students out in the academy woodland trail; drinking some sort of beer and apparently waiting for someone.

"MR SAMSON! WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?" Hieronymous practically yelled causing the boy to jump. The boy blinked a guilty look crossed his face as he looked around seemingly considering if he should run or not.

"Pppp..professor!" He stammered.

Hieronymous grabbed the can out of Samson's hand and looked at it, before seeing the other few cans on the floor. He used magic do crush the cans into oblivion, causing the brown liquid of the can's contents to squirt out onto the ground and disappear, before turning back on the now terrified Samson.

"Alcohol? Do you know how much trouble you are in boy? State laws still apply here even if this is a magical academy and you are most certainly underage!" He snarled as he spoke. Rose looked like she might say something but clearly thought better of it as she remained silent.

"Sorry Sir, only it's my birthday and we….where just going to celebrate it…." He mumbled the words, shaking like a leaf.

"You and who else?" Hieronymous grabbed the arm of Samson and shook him a little; "Come on boy! Tell me now and perhaps you won't be expelled, though considering your record from last year that won't be likely…."

Samson struggled against the grasp of his teacher, who merely held him tighter in response.

"Sir, it was just me and my dorm mate….Ricky….we didn't mean anything by it…"

"Well lets go discuss all this with the headmistress shall we? We can go fetch your friend on the way…" He growled. Hieronymous then remembered Rose was still there and he glanced her way; "Miss Applewood I take you can get back by yourself, sadly it appears I have to deal with this insolent child."

Rose simply nodded. He couldn't gauge her expression from here but he partly hoped she wasn't too upset by it all. He teleported with Samson to go and fetch 'Ricky' before going to Professor Potsdam's office.

Much to Hieronymous disappointment Mr Samson and his friend wasn't expelled. It was evident it was a one of 'celebration' they had planned and neither boys hesitated in telling them everything. They both however where given detention for the next eight Saturdays and where banned from going to the mall; where they had obtained the beer to being with, up until Christmas. They both also informed if they did anything out of line they would be expelled and their magic wiped without question.

That evening Hieronymous reflected on the day, over the glass of whiskey. As mature as Rose behaved, she wasn't even old enough to drink and so nor should she be considering getting into a serious relationship with an older man. He sighed as he sipped his drink, pulling a book closer to him. Just holding a book gave him comfort.

Perhaps in a few years they could look at….He sighed again and rubbed his temples, the more he spent time with her the more he thought about such things, and the more selfish he felt at even thinking it. She wouldn't be his student forever but she was still so young...He tussled with these conflicting thoughts late into the night before giving up even trying to read and went to bed in a huff.


End file.
